Currently, images having an area that captures a retina of an eye creates what is commonly referred to as the red-eye effect. The red-eye effect occurs when flash from an image capture device focuses on a pupil that did not adjust to the rapid change in lighting conditions caused by the flash. The red-eye effect occurs in the images because the flash bounces off of the retina and the image capture device processes the image of the retina as a red dot. The red-eye effect is a common defect because the red-eye effect normally occurs in dark conditions, when the flash of the image capture device is used.
Current techniques to remove red-eye from images are extremely complex and do not provide intuitive interfaces to remove the red-eye effect. Complex image capture devices provide automated mechanisms that prevent the red-eye effect. Image processing applications provide interfaces and controls that are utilized to remove the red-eye effect. The controls include sliders that adjust a radius of the area having the red-eye effect, a color of the area, or a brightness of the area. The controls and interfaces provided by the image processing application initiate complicated interactions that novice users may find difficult to understand. The novice user must manipulate the controls to an optimal setting that removes the red-eye effect without adversely impacting a quality associated with the digital image. Accordingly, a need arises for simplified systems that facilitate interactions to manipulate the digital images.